Always
by Saywhaaaat518
Summary: Book II of the Lion's Daughter. Takes place during Prince Caspian, and deals with the repercussions of the Pevensies being tossed out of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hey all! So this is part two of the Lion's Daughter series, comes after Believe, and was previously titled "I promise to love you forever." It takes place during Prince Caspian. That's really all I have to say, so thank you for reading!_

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

It had been nearly 1300 years since the disappearance of the High King Peter and his royal brother and sisters. Nearly 1300 years since the end of the Golden Age. Narnia was not as it had been in those days. Back when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve ruled, Narnia was a peaceful land. All countries had been reintegrated and new alliances had been formed. But once the four had disappeared, all of that had fallen apart. The Lone Islands had been captured by Calormene. Etinsmoor and the Seven Isles declared its independence. And on top of all of that, a new threat entered Narnia. They were known as Telmarines. Led by King Caspian I, the Telmarines slowly started to invade and seize Narnian lands. The Narnian army was strong, as it always was, but not as strong as it once was. It had not been able to defend Narnia the way that it once could.

It was a new army, a younger army, no longer the same one that the Kings and Queens of old once had. That army had been strong, old and united. That army was all dead and gone. All except one.

The Lady Airies, once friend of the Pevensie family, still lived. She had lived these 1000 years, but she was not as her friends would remember her. Instead of growing old, she seemed to regress in age until she was the image of an eighteen year old once more. Her theory for her regression was that her heart was connected to Peters, so when he returned to England he became a child once again and so did she. Her second theory, which she hoped was not the one, but that she was also sure was the correct one, was that her magic connected her to Edmund instead. She had heard his heartbeat before he left. When she had saved him with her fire those many, many years ago, she theorized her magic connected the two of them in a way that she would never connect with someone else, in a way that frightened her yet comforted her all the same.

But none of that mattered anymore, because she was still alive, and she was alone. Everyone she had known and imagined herself growing old with was dead. Of course they had grown old, but she had not. She had seen and been there for most of, if not all of, their deaths. She was not dead, though she so wished to be, so she had to live on and continue to fight for Narnia.

Cair Paravel had been destroyed and Airies was now on the run. Narnians now lived in secret, meeting only in the dead of night, and in the deepest of forests. The talking beasts were now something to be feared, a scary story that Telmarine parents told their children to frighten them into staying out of the woods and being good. There were not many Narnians left, but those that were vowed to fight for Narnia until their deaths. Airies made that vow as well, and now she was a wanted person for it.

She had done something out of hatred years ago, when Miraz the Telmarine declared himself the new leader after the death of King Caspian the Ninth. He was the worst of them all. Airies had found out about his coronation, and went to hear his speech. She had not planned to act. She had merely wanted to watch from the shadows. However, her plans never went the way she wanted anymore. In this speech, he declared that there was a dark magic running through Narnia, and that they had to act in order to destroy the Narnians and their black magic before they tried to take over the Telmarines and kill them all. Magic, he claimed, was something to be feared and hated.

"You lie!" Airies had shouted out in anger from the middle of the crowd, where she had moved to get closer to him. "The only thing that is to be feared and hated in Narnia is you!"

Those words did not sit well with Miraz. He was not used to people challenging him. "Seize her!" Miraz had cried, but just as Aslan had told her many, many years ago, she had some of his magic mixed inside her as well, and she utilized it now. She made fire spin around her and then she disappeared. It took less than a day for her face to be up on wanted posters throughout the entire country. Everyone was looking for her under Miraz's order. She now had a new title: Wanted person, dead or alive.

She sat now in a tavern in Archenland, drinking ale from a large mug with the hood of her cloak up over her head. The door of the tavern burst open, and a cold breeze drifted in. Airies could sense danger in the air immediately. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to see two Telmarine soldiers walk in and speak to the barkeeper. They looked in her direction, speaking roughly in whispers, and she did not wait a second more. She hopped up from the bar and ran out the back door.

"Thorin!" she called as she ran into the woods, and a wolf came bounding up to her side. She could hear the Telmarines shouting behind her. "Get to Narnia. Find the Narnians, and let them know of my plan. I'll catch up."

"Yes, m'lady," the wolf barked before speeding past her. Airies spun around, her cloak whipping behind her, and pulled out her sword just as the soldiers came bursting through the trees.

"Things will be much nicer for you if you come quietly," one of them said.

"I'm not one to come quietly," she sneered right before charging at them. She whipped her sword so fast between the both of them that it actually frightened the Telmarines. They had heard the stories of course, but they had never fully believed in this Daughter of Aslan or her strength. Seeing it up close was not something they had wanted. She disarmed one of them and took his sword. For that soldier, she flung out her hand and fire flew from her fingertips, engulfing him entirely.

"He got off easy," she said to the second one, shouting over the screams of the first. She twisted both swords around the second and disarmed him. Quickly, she kicked his sword away as he knelt on the ground before her with his head down in surrender.

"On your feet, Telmarine, and hands in the air," she ordered, and he did as he was told. "Send a message to your king," she spat the word, and the soldier quivered at her tone, "He will never catch me. And if he tries to come after me again… well what happened to your friend, there's much more where that came from." She paused and looked the soldier dead in the eye before bringing her sword up in the air and then slashing it down on one of his arms, taking off his hand completely at the wrist. "I am not to be trifled with," she added before turning and walking away, leaving the soldier screaming in agony on the forest floor next to his burning partner. The years had made her cold, and she no longer cared for the lives of men. Narnian lives were all that mattered, however few and little they may be.

It was not long before it started to get dark and Airies needed to find a place to sleep. She found a little stream which she decided was the perfect place. She went down by the water and placed her hand lightly on the surface. Ripples spread out from under her hand, and then an image appeared in the water, one of her precious Pevensies. It looked to be night time too wherever they were, and they all sat in one room talking quietly together. Not much time seemed to have passed in their world from what she could tell. They all looked the same, if not somewhat older. She narrowed in on Peter. He stared off into space, his eyes looking distant and sad, but he smiled at something Edmund said, and soon they were all laughing. Airies went to sleep with that image in her mind: her family, alive and happy together.

A crunching sound made Airies' eyes snap open. The stillness in the air told her that a few hours had gone by. She sat up and listened closely. Someone, or something, was moving towards her. She stood up and held her sword at the ready. Out of the bushes tumbled a short little man with round spectacles and a long white beard. His hands were up in front of him in a peace offering.

"Who are you?" Airies asked.

"I am a friend. I have been looking for you for quite some time. You do not know me, but I know you, Lady Airies."

"Who are you?" she repeated the question, this time a little more fiercely.

"My name is Cornelius. I am a half dwarf. I have come to ask for your help."

"And I should trust you why?" she questioned him and let her sword lower just a little bit. This man was half Narnian, and that counted for something. But he was also half man, which counted for a little more.

"Because I have this." With one hand still up, he slowly reached into the pocket of his cloak, and what he pulled out made Airies' eyes widen in shock. It was Queen Susan's horn. He explained all about how he knew everything of Old Narnia and that he believed the horn would bring them help. Airies was listening now. She had been looking for that horn for centuries. How had he found it?

She lowered her sword fully and put it away. "So how can I help?" she asked him, and Cornelius told her all about the prince he looked after and how he was in danger from Lord Miraz.

"And why should I help a Telmarine? They've done nothing for me."

"Because he knows all about Old Narnia, and he is on our side. If he blows the horn, it may bring back our kings and queens. Is that not what you want?" He gave her a knowing glance over the top of his spectacles. It was in fact what she wanted more than anything else in this world. "Prince Caspian wants a free Narnia. He will help us. But I need you to lead him to the Narnians. Please, my lady, help him."

Airies closed her eyes in thought. It was very dangerous for her to follow this half-dwarf to Lord Miraz's castle. That was the exact place she was trying to avoid. But if she could see Peter again… then wouldn't the danger be worth it? The answer to that was simple.

"Alright," she agreed as she opened her eyes. "For Narnia."


	2. Chapter 2

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

"Peter, what has gotten into you?"

It would be true to say that this last year had changed Peter Pevensie. At this moment, his mother was putting ice on a fresh bruise over top of Peter's right eye. He had gotten into a fight with a boy down the road just a little while ago and was reeling from the repercussions of it. He barely felt the pain of his new wounds, only the emotions that accompanied them.

"This is your third fight this holiday alone. Not to mention all the ones while you were at school, and the ones before that. What is going on?" Mrs. Pevensie was very worried about her oldest child, and this Peter knew, but he could not tell her what was really going on with him. She would never understand, and he had no idea where to start.

"Nothing, mum. It's nothing."

It was not, in fact, nothing. It was actually everything. Peter had been home for one year, one year since he had toppled out of the wardrobe, one year since he had left Narnia and lost everything. He had not felt any happiness since. On the contrary, all that he really felt was anger these days. It overtook him to the point that some days he actually frightened his siblings. They did not know what would push him over the edge. At first he felt okay being back, knowing that one day he would return. As time went on and their waiting went on that okay feeling turned to sadness, which quickly turned to frustration and then fury.

In Narnia, he had been a King. He had the respect of all of his beloved people. He knew so much and had seen so much. He had grown into a man for Aslan's sake! To come back to England as a young boy once more was not something he had ever expected nor wished for. There was no one to share with his wisdom. He was just a common school boy once more with not a single ounce of authority over anyone. It had been a year, and he no longer held the belief that he would ever return to Narnia, though he so desperately wanted to go home.

"This isn't about a girl is it darling? You know, before your father and I got married, he tried the tough guy thing to impress me."

"No, mum!" Peter got up and stormed away from her. "This has nothing to do with a girl!" He was getting angry again. He could feel himself being carried away by it. That was the thing. He always knew when he was getting too angry, but he never seemed to be able to do anything about it.

"Then what is it, Peter? I'm just trying to understand." Mrs. Pevensie sounded very distraught, and also a little defeated.

"I don't want to talk about it." With that being said, Peter left the room and stormed out of the house. He went out to the stream behind their house to be alone. He was not on his own for long though. Soon, Edmund was joining him.

"You're driving mum mental, you know," he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It doesn't matter," Peter mumbled while skipping a rock across the stream.

Edmund shook his head at his brother. "Of course it matters, Pete. There are rules here, ones we have to follow."

"Ones I didn't make or agree to!" Peter countered.

"You're not a king here. Neither am I. We don't get to make the rules. We're not in Narnia anymore. We don't know if we'll ever get back. It's time to accept it and get on with life."

"I didn't choose that!" Peter roared, turning around on Edmund and shoving him away from him. "I didn't choose to come back! I lost everything!"

Peter was towering over his younger brother, but Edmund would not back down. He shoved him back and shouted, "I lost it too, Peter! So did Susan. So did Lucy. But we're all trying to move on. We have to do the best with what we're given. You're not making this any easier on any of us."

Peter lost it at that point. He sunk down onto a log and put his face in his hands. He was not ashamed to cry in front of his brother, or his sisters for that matter. They had gone through too much together to get embarrassed by tears now. Edmund gave him a moment and then took a seat by his side. He put a hand lightly on his shoulder and said in a whisper, "It's okay, Pete. I miss it too. We're all trying to deal with the loss."

Peter said nothing in response, and Edmund did not prompt him to. Once he was ready, the boys walked back up to the house, and Peter apologized to their mother for his behavior. He promised to try to control his rage better. However, he made sure not to promise that it would never happen again. Though he would try, he was not sure if he would be able to control his anger. He did not have that much faith in himself.

* * *

Night times in Narnia seemed to grow much darker much earlier. This gave the Telmarine castle an even more haunting demeanor. The Professor had gotten Airies into the castle with no problem, but that did not mean that she was not absolutely terrified. She knew that she should not be here, that it was not safe for her here. But she also knew that it did not matter that it was dangerous. If she succeeded, her family would return to her. She was waiting in the stables with two horses by her side. It was eerie and quiet, and Airies kept her arms wrapped tight around herself. The nerves were starting to kick in now.

"I have brought you someone who knows this land better than anyone I have ever met," she heard an old male voice say. Seconds later, Professor Cornelius came running around the corner followed by a boy who looked to be about the same age as she. He had dark hair that hung over his eyes and a handsome face: Prince Caspian.

After he put his mail on, the half-dwarf introduced the two of them to each other. "Can we trust her?" Caspian whispered. "She is the daughter of Aslan, yes," Cornelius answered. Airies blushed at her title, as she so often did when it was used. The Narnians, when speaking of their history, had taken to calling her that. Caspian's eyes widened at the realization of who was standing in front of him. It was his first real proof that Narnians actually existed.

"It's an honor, your Highness," Caspian said but Airies shook her head. "Please, you're the prince, the honor is mine."

Airies jumped onto her horse as the professor gave Caspian Susan's horn. "Only use this if you are in grave danger. If you use it help is always sure to come. Now go, quickly now, my prince!" Airies waited, growing more impatient as Caspian and the professor exchanged more goodbyes. Her black horse stamped its hooves. A horn blew outside. "Caspian, we have to go now!" she hissed, and then the two were off. "Where are we going?" Caspian questioned. "To the woods!"

It did not take long for the castle guards to realize what Caspian was up to. They were soon chasing after the two fugitives. Caspian and Airies made their way over the gate as calls of, "A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has henceforth given King Miraz a son!" echoed behind them. Airies urged her horse on as more hooves could be heard galloping behind them. "Hurry, Caspian!" She prompted. She had not expected Miraz to catch on so quickly, or rather she hoped that he would not. This was not what she wanted. They needed just a little bit more time to make it safely to the woods.

They came to a river, and both of their horses halted and whinnied nervously. "We have to cross. The deepest parts of the forest are straight through there," Airies told him, and urged her horse into the water. "Are you mad?" Caspian cried, seeing how deep the water was. "No, but you will be if you don't follow!" she responded over her shoulder. Caspian looked back only once before following her across the river.

As they traveled into the woods, the soldiers did the opposite of what Airies had expected; they followed them. And they were gaining on them. Airies made a split second decision. She jumped off her horse and doubled back.

"What are you doing?" Caspian hissed.

"Continue north. I'll catch up. Don't hang back," she ordered before slapping his horse on its rear. The horse shot forward, taking an unwilling Caspian with it.

Airies ran towards the soldiers. There were only four. She could take them. She took care of two easily enough. She brought down the first one with a quick slash to his side, and the second with a slash to his neck. The third, however, had an arrow. He shot it perfectly and it landed on point in her right shoulder, causing her to drop her sword. As she was vulnerable, the soldier grabbed her and held his sword to her throat. The fourth soldier slowly got off his horse and made his way towards her.

"General Glozelle," she growled, recognizing him immediately.

"Narnia's bitch," he greeted. "The king will be very glad to see you. Now tell me, where is the prince?"

As an answer, Airies spat on the ground at his feet. General Glozelle looked down, then back up, and nodded at the other soldier, who promptly dug his sword deeper into her neck. Airies barely even winced. "Go ahead, give me another scar. He is long gone and safe from you. You'll never find him now."

"We'll see," the general gloated right before an arrow whizzed past his head. "Put her in irons. I'll deal with that."

As soon as the general disappeared into the bushes, something flew at the other two, growling and snarling. It was a wolf! It took out the soldier with ease, chomping down once on his neck. The wolf then turned around and looked at Airies who had fallen to the ground. "Thorin, oh Thorin!" Airies cried happily at seeing her familiar again.

"M'lady," his deep voice barked, but she could tell that he was happy too. Airies then pulled out the arrow from her shoulder and winced slightly. "Come, your prince is injured, but he is safe," Thorin told her.

Airies sighed with relief. She had done her job.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey how's it going? Sorry it's been a while. Life and adulthood sometimes gets in the way. But anyway, thank you as always for reading!_**

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

"No, I'm fine! I'm okay! Worry about the prince! I'm fine!" Airies argued.

"Stop your fussing, Trufflehunter," Thorin laughed. Trufflehunter was a badger, and he was in fact fussing over Airies' shoulder. He was trying to mend it, but to no avail. Airies was a stubborn one, and she also was not a fan of needles.

"I ought to stich it up," the badger started, but backed down as Airies continued to push him away. "Alright, daughter of Aslan, you win," he sighed before going into the next room where Caspian slept.

Thorin bounded over to where Airies sat and put his head in her lap. She scratched behind his ears and looked over to the other occupant of the room: a dwarf by the name of Nikabrik. "He really blew the horn?" she questioned, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. Nikabrik rolled his eyes. "Yes, but we don't know what good it will bring," he answered, but Airies ignored him.

It would bring lots of good. Airies was positive that the horn would bring the kings and queens of old. Her heart soared with the thought. She just needed to be sure. So, she got up from the table and grabbed a basin which she filled with water. Once she sat back down, she closed her eyes and placed her hand just on top of the surface of the water. Slowly, and a little unsurely, she opened her eyes and looked into the water. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her Pevensies sat in the ruined courtyard of Cair Paravel feasting on apples around a fire. They had made it. She quickly excused herself from the table and walked outside to get some air. She could hardly contain herself as she whooped with pleasure. Her family was home. Now they just needed to find her, and she would help give them a little boost.

"Peter," she whispered. "Peter, come back. Find me." She closed her eyes and felt the wind carry away her words right as she heard a commotion from inside the tree. It sounded like their prince was awake.

* * *

They had returned to Cair Paravel, but nothing was the same. Their beautiful castle lay in ruins, overtaken by the earth. What else had been taken from them, Peter wondered, a little nervous. After eating some apples and looking around, they were able to get down into the treasure chamber. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy rushed down into the chamber, but Peter took his time. Their excited cries meant that all of their precious gifts and treasures were still there, but Peter felt scared to open his own trunk. He felt as if something was missing.

"What's this?" he heard Edmund ask, examining a bit of wall. "Someone chiseled something into the wall. It says, 'Aslan watch over us 1998.' 1998? What could that mean?"

"Could it be the year? The year Cair was attacked?" Susan suggested.

"When did we leave Narnia?" Lucy asked, sounding concerned.

"1015 of the Golden Age," Edmund answered quietly.

"If one thousand years has gone by… that means that Mr. Tumnus, the beavers, everyone we knew… is gone," Lucy cried.

Slowly, the three youngest siblings turned to look at their older brother. "Airies," he whispered, and then he walked over to his own trunk. He caressed the dusty lid before slowly lifting it open to reveal all of his possessions lying neatly within. The first thing he grabbed was his sword, which he pulled out of his sheath with his face set.

Memories came rushing back to him as he held the sword in his hands. All of the battles he had gone through, each with Airies by his side, all that this sword had done for him flooded his brain almost bringing him to his knees. He would not be able to bare it if Airies was dead. What little amount of hope he had in his heart was slowly slipping out. How could Aslan wait so long to bring him back? How could he allow Peter to feel so much pain? He slammed the top of his trunk shut, stabbed the sword into the ground and sunk down beside it, feeling weak.

At once, Lucy was by his side, "Peter, it's alright," she whispered. He wanted to shout at her, like he so often shouted at Susan whenever she spewed her it's-time-to-move-on speech, but he had nothing else left in him. What little fight he had left seemed to have vanished with their findings.

"She's right, Peter," Susan said quietly.

"No, she's not, Su," Edmund said from the far end of the room. His voice shook, they could all hear it.

"Edmund," Susan began to scold, "She's just trying to help."

"Nothing about this situation is alright, Su. But that doesn't mean it won't be. The best thing we can do now is find the Narnians. They can tell us what happened here." Susan and Lucy agreed, but Peter stayed on the ground. Edmund moved over to him. "Come on, Pete. We all loved her, and she wouldn't want us to sulk. You know that. She would want us to get up. She would want us to still live," he told him while extending his arm. Peter looked at his brother for a moment before taking his hand. He let Edmund help him to his feet and then changed on his own. "Let's find the Narnians," he said to his siblings, his voice stoic and unwavering.

His statement was met with a very quick finding. A dwarf had been captured by two soldiers, who were rowing a boat on the river in front of them. Once rescued by the Pevensies, the dwarf told them about the Telmarines, but only after they were proven to be the Kings and Queens of old. It took them still some time after that for Trumpkin, that was his name, to trust them to save Narnia. They were now gliding along a still and quiet river, listening to Trumpkin sum up what had happened to Narnia after they had fallen through the wardrobe.

Tired of having the blame set on them, because although Trumpkin did not come right out and say it he could tell that is what he was getting at, Peter interrupted the dwarf's musings. "We didn't want to leave, you know," but Trumpkin just shook his head, unwilling to believe the young-again High King. Anger coursed through Peter's body and he grasped on tighter to the oars. "I had a life here. I had a love. When we left… when I left, she was left here. How could I want to leave her and my life here behind? Being sent back was not my choice. My choice is always her. My choice is always here."

The rest of his siblings looked away, feeling uneasy at the magnitude of their brother's words. They all felt the blame and guilt that he did, but none agreed fully with his thoughts. Susan and Lucy thought of their parents, and how a forever in Narnia without them would not be worth it. Only Edmund really understood what Peter had said, what he was going through. A life without Airies was not something that he would choose for himself either.


	4. Chapter 4

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

Caspian had run off in the night. He did not trust the black haired dwarf, and he did not fully trust the daughter of Aslan either, for why would she lead him this way, a way that seemed to lead him to his death. She was supposed to save him, not put the lives of hundreds of Narnians on his shoulders. He was not ready for this.

The lady in question had been following him since he had left, on the promptings of Trufflehunter and Thorin, who accompanied her as well as Nikabrik. She was fuming with anger at the younger prince. After all that she had done for him, all she risked for him, and he ups and runs away. He was naïve, and at this point rather annoying.

"I can hear you," he sighed from a few paces in front of them, coming to a stop.

"Good. I was all for stopping you at sword point the moment that you decided to leave, but it seems you have a guardian in Trufflehunter who tried to make me see reason," she growled, fists clenched tight as she stomped towards him.

Caspian whirled around to face her. "And do you see it?" he challenged.

"All I see is a child. One who allows others to risk their lives for him, but who is afraid to do the same thing for them. Pathetic."

"I am not pathetic!" he shouted, stepping closer, but Airies was not afraid of him. "Then prove it! You blew the horn. Step up and fight for Narnia, or fall to the cowardice of your ancestors." She heard an intake of breath from behind her, and if she were being honest with herself she was not quite sure where her words were coming from, but that did not meant that she did not mean them.

"My ancestors weren't cowards," the prince retorted, but his words were no longer sure and steady. He had heard stories of Airies and how she had lived through the Golden Age. That meant she had lived through when his ancestors had taken over Narnia as well.

"Not cowards?" she said quietly before pulling back the neckline of her tunic and revealing a long, white scar that ran along her collarbone. She then pushed back both of her sleeves to her elbow, revealing more scars around her wrists hidden under bangles and bracelets. They were the size and width of large shackles.

Caspian's face was snow white. "Who?" was the only word he could mutter.

"The first," she answered him, covering herself up again.

They were all silent now, the anger had faded away. Caspian the First, or Caspian the Conqueror as he had been called, had done this to her. "I'm sorry," the present Caspian uttered at last, feeling responsible for what his ancestor had done, but Airies shook her head. "It wasn't you," she said.

"I don't want to be like them," he admitted, "Help me."

And just like that, all of the anger that Airies had felt for him just minutes ago was gone, evaporated and replaced with pity for this prince who was born unwilling into a war. She felt sorry for him, something she had never imagined feeling for a Telmarine. She swore an oath to herself that she would help and protect him, and then they were on their way again to Aslan's How, and to the Narnians.

Each time they stopped to rest, Airies would steal away to send a message through the wind to Peter. She did not understand why he did not come to her, why he had not found her yet, and she was beginning to think that he could not hear her. She was getting worried now, so she decided to try someone else.

* * *

They had been going in circles for hours. Or at least that's what it felt like. Peter and Trumpkin had argued and argued the whole time about which way was the right way to go. After listening to the dwarf and traveling to the ford at Beruna, which did actually turn out to be the wrong way, they were now back at River Rush staring down at the cliffs, asking Lucy where she had thought she had seen Aslan earlier that day.

After the dead end they had just hit, Edmund let himself believe her. If anyone was going to see Aslan it would be Lucy. Besides, why would she lie? He just wished Aslan would show himself to him as well. He looked across the gorge as he thought this, just in time to see a flash of gold in the leaves across from them. Could it be? That's when he heard it. A whisper in his ear, carried to him by the wind that ruffled his hair. "Edmund, find me," it said.

"Airies?"

"What was the, Ed?" Susan asked.

"Nothing. I mean, I think we should trust Lucy. We should go down." First, a glimpse of Aslan, and then he heard Airies? They would never believe him, and quite frankly he did not want to share her yet. It was the first time he had heard her voice in a year. He did not know if he would ever hear it again. He wanted to keep her voice to himself for a little while longer, even if that did make him crazy.

They made it down the gorge and after Trumpkin announced that they were close, they made camp for the night. Edmund quickly fell asleep, listening to Airies say his name in his ear.

Peter, unfortunately, did not have such an easy time falling asleep. His thoughts were plagued of Airies, and of the invisible Aslan. He could not imagine a Narnia without either of them, but especially without her. He pictured her now behind his closed eyelids; her long hair, her golden brown eyes, the way her cheeks looked when she blushed. He missed her with every aching bone in his body. They ached even more knowing that he would never see her again.

He did not know when he fell asleep, but he knew when he woke up that he wished he could have stayed asleep. He had been dreaming of her, still alive and waiting for him. When he finally opened his eyes, Lucy was nowhere in sight. Panic struck him, but then he heard a twig snap from somewhere in the trees to his left. Slowly and quietly, he followed the sound to what he hoped would lead to Lucy. And it did, just in time.

"Aslan?" she called out, right as Peter put his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind some bushes. He nodded his head towards the trees where a Minotaur patrolled behind them and signaled her to be quiet. Silently, he crept over to the Minotaur. Right before he was about to attack, a shout and a sword caught his attention. A stranger, a human stranger to be exact, was charging at him. They quickly engaged in battle. His attacker was a good swordsman, but Peter was better. He easily disarmed his opponent, and swung his sword at his head, but the stranger ducked, causing Peter's sword to become stuck in a tree. He kicked Peter in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, and then he tried to get Peter's own sword out from the tree, which kept him distracted from the rock in Peter's hands.

Two different shouting voices stopped the fighting. Lucy yelled, "No, stop!" as a second female voice shouted, "Caspian, don't!"

Peter froze. He knew that voice. How could he forget it when it was all he heard in his head day and night? He refused to believe it until he saw it. Slowly, almost afraid, he turned to face the voice. "Airies?" His knees buckled, but she caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Peter," she sighed, and the sound made his whole body start to shake. _'Compose yourself, Peter,'_ he told himself. He took a deep breath and then lightly traced the contours of her face with his fingers. "It's really you?" he whispered, scared to know the answer. He had to be hallucinating. Or he was still dreaming. This could not be real.

"Yes," she answered, and that was all he needed to hear before he took her in his arms and crushed his lips to her. She held him tight, almost tighter than he held her, and kissed him back. They pulled apart, both gasping for air, but with smiles on their faces.

"You're different," he stated. "You look more like a pirate than a Queen," he said, eyeing her appreciatively. He pulled at a curl in hair, which was curlier than it had ever been and even had a few braided dreadlocks in it. She wore a purple tunic, and black tights, and the bangles on her wrists did actually make her look somewhat like a pirate.

"I was never a queen, but I was a pirate for some time," she laughed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "We'll have to talk about that later," he said, before taking notice of all of the Narnians around them.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter addressed the brown hair stranger, piecing together who he was. "Yes, and who are you?" Caspian asked.

"Peter?" Susan called out as she, Edmund and Trumpkin rounded the corner, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

"Airies?" Edmund shouted, hardly able to contain his excitement as they ran to each other and embraced. Peter, smiling at their reunion, turned away and engaged himself in conversation with the prince. As they talked, Airies took the time to hug and kiss Susan and Lucy as well. The four of them huddled together, all unwilling to let each other go for fear of this still being a dream. Peter's conversation quickly turned to argument, however, as Caspian made a stab at his age.

All the happiness Peter had felt seconds before vanished, once more replaced with anger. Airies, sensing this immediately, took Peter by the hand, and gently squeezed his fingers. He closed his eyes at her touch, took a deep breath, and politely asked for his sword back. Once his sword was safely back in his own hands, he stowed it away in its sheath, and turned around with a roll of his eyes to walk away.

Airies looked at Edmund with a questioning stare, to which Edmund just shrugged. He took her hand, which felt warm and comfortable in his own, and led her after the High King. Airies reached back and grabbed Susan's hand, who grabbed Lucy's, and together they followed after Peter. She understood why he was so angry, and she would give him as much time as he needed to cool down.

Her family was home. They were with her, and that was all that mattered now.


	5. Chapter 5

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

The Narnians led the Pevensies to Aslan's How, a fortress built around the sacred Stone Table. It was a place of refuge for the Narnians now, somewhere that they felt safe from the Telmarines. All of their newly captured war materials were here as well. Caspian had led a group of Narnians into the ford at Beruna and stole Telmarine weapons without being seen. Even Peter had to admit he was impressed with that.

Aries sat in a little room at the back of the How, the room that housed the stone table. She sat behind it, her back resting against the table, looking up at a stone carving of Aslan. The back of the How was filled with carvings in the stone, mostly murals of the events that led up to and played out over the Golden Age. This part of the How was Narnia's history. The front of the How was their future, at least that was how Airies saw it. Caspian and Peter were up there now, discussing strategies for the upcoming inevitable war. Aries would normally be involved in this strategizing part, but she wanted none of it at the moment. Her thoughts were plagued with worry over the war, and her worry bothered her. She fought alongside Peter and his siblings in many wars. They never had worried her before. They were stronger together, almost unstoppable. She had hoped since they were finally together again that that strength would come back, and that her worry would diminish. However, the worry was almost worse now that they were back. She feared for their lives more than she feared for the future of their country, and that was something she was ashamed to admit.

Edmund sat down next to her, startling her out of her thoughts. He was so silent, walking with the grace of a king, that she had not even heard him come in. "Sorry," he apologized, though his tone had the hint of a laugh in it. "It's alright," she said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder. "I could use the company." They were silent for a time, each just basking in the other's company.

"It's been over 1000 years since I've seen him," Airies stated, breaking the silence. She was speaking, of course, of Aslan. Her eyes never left the lion's stone ones.

Edmund look down at her. "But you will see him," he said gently.

"Narnia needs him. We have ever since the wardrobe took you back."

"Took us back?" He did not know why he was surprised by her words, but he was delighted to know that she did not blame them for leaving.

"You wouldn't leave Narnia to face what it did knowingly. I know none of you chose to leave," she answered.

"What happened here?" His voice was barely above a whisper, unsure of whether or not he really wanted to know. But want and need are two very different things.

Airies took a deep breath before responding. "I did my best. Tumnus was by my side the entire time. It started with a great economic decline. And then Etinsmoor and the Seven Isles declared its independence. There was no High King, no Aslan, Narnia seemed to lose its credibility without you. The Lone Islands were captured by Calormenes and the slave trade started." She paused in her story here to take another breath. "And then the Telmarines invaded. It started with King Caspian I, Caspian the Conqueror, they called him. He feared us, the talking beasts, the dwarves and the centaurs and the fauns. He declared the Telmarine policy of human supremacy. His soldiers were many, far greater than ours. They overthrew Cair with their catapults. I've been on the run, in hiding, until now."

They were silent again, Edmund taking in all of that information and trying to process it. "How did you survive?"

"I almost didn't. Hundreds of years went by, everyone I knew was gone, and I was alone. Things got better when I found Thorin. For a while it was just us, and I thought it was always going to be. It wasn't until recently that we found the Narnians. Everyone was living in hiding," she explained.

"I'm glad you found each other."

"It wasn't just that. Thorin helped, yes, but there was something more," she admitted, and he waited for her to continue. "I learned some new… control over the years," she started.

"Over what element?" Edmund asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Water. I used it as a gateway of sorts to… well to you, to all of you. Wherever I was, wherever you all were, if I concentrated hard enough, I could find you. I could see you. It gave me great comfort to see that no matter how much time passed here, not much time seemed to pass where you were. You were all alive, and if I didn't have that… I don't know what I would have done. I don't know how I could have-" she choked off, tears in her eyes, and Edmund caught a glimpse of what she had gone through when they left.

He immediately grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him. "Hey, don't talk like that. It all worked out. We're all together. Peter's here, and all the Narnians, and you have Caspian now. And you can have me too if you want, and I'll be here as long as you need me," he told her sincerely. She laughed, remembering how she had said those exact words to him when they had first met. "Thank you, Ed," she said before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

His heart beat promptly sped up at the touch, and Airies smiled wide. She did not realize how much she had missed the sound. "I've always liked that," she said nonchalantly.

"Liked what?"

"The sound of your heartbeat."

Edmund stared blankly at her for a moment. "What?"

Airies nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"You can hear my heart? How?"

"I only have a theory," she said.

"Tell me," Edmund pleaded.

"Do you remember when Jadis had you as her prisoner and she turned you stone? I used fire to save you. My fire. I had never done that before, I didn't know if what I wanted to do was possible or if it would even work but I had to try. I hoped it would work. I willed my fire through you, and the stone melted away. It must have connected us in some way," she explained to him.

"And you've been hearing my heartbeat ever since?"

"Yes."

"That's so embarrassing," he said with a laugh, before looking to the carving of Aslan. His cheeks were bright red, and his heart sped up even more. He put a hand over his heart, trying to drown out the sound, but Airies pulled his hand away and shook her head.

"It's comforting. It's how I realized something was wrong 1300 years ago. It's a relief now, to hear it again. Narnia was very quiet without it."

"Happy to be of service then," he said, inclining his head toward her and taking her hand.

Airies rested her head against his shoulder again. She was happy to be back with him. She always felt relaxed around Edmund, comfortable. Besides Peter, Airies cared for and respected Edmund above everyone else. She had watched him grow up from a rotten little boy, to a kind and protective king. He was truly a remarkable person, and she loved him.

A stampede of soldiers entered the room, conversing loudly. "The Telmarines sent a spy here," Peter, who was leading the pack, informed Airies and Edmund. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way here. It's only a matter of time before they arrive." He addressed the rest of the fleet. "That means that those same man aren't guarding the castle," he added, making his plan known. Edmund moved around Airies to sit down against a pillar near Peter. Lucy came over to Airies, and together they sat on top of the stone table, waiting to hear the rest.

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep the mouse asked, and that's when the arguing started.

Both Peter and Caspian started to speak. They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Caspian backed down and nodded in defeat. Peter proposed that they start planning an attack on the castle. Caspian, however, did not like that plan. He told Peter he was crazy for suggesting it, but Peter was confident that it could be done. Susan stepped up next to Caspian, supporting his decision to stay at the How. She could easily watch over and protect her brothers and sister here, and that was what mattered.

Airies stood up and moved next to Peter. She grasped his arm and voiced her support on attacking the castle. She did not enjoy having to choose a side, but she would always choose Peter. And if she was being honest, she wanted nothing more than to get a piece of Miraz.

In the end, it was Glenstorm the centaur's voice that counted.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter questioned him.

The centaur looked between both prince and king before making his decision. "Or die trying," he responded solemnly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lucy interrupted, speaking up for the first time. The room went silent and everyone looked at her. Peter turned to face his youngest sister with a confused and slightly irritated expression on his face. "There are more than two options here, Peter. We could use help," she continued, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious, Lu," he scoffed, disbelieving what he was hearing. Airies turned and looked at Peter. She had never heard him talking to Lucy like this before. Edmund, sure, but never Lucy. His tone shocked her.

"How could I not be? He can help," Lucy pleaded.

"I can do this on my own, Lucy," Peter argued.

Lucy glared at him. "Have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Her voice was as cold as ice, and her words clearly stung Peter. A heavy silence filled the air. No one dared to breathe.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." And with those words that spoke clearly of lost hope, Peter stormed out of the stone table room, leaving Airies to wonder what leaving Narnia had really done to him.


	6. Chapter 6

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

The day was just beginning to break when the Narnians returned to the How, their numbers significantly less than when they had set off last night. Airies brought up the rear, being supported and held up by Susan. The loss of Narnian life had taken its toll on her. She kept replaying the night's events over and over, as if her mind were a broken record.

It started off perfectly and just as planned. Edmund got into the tower easily on the back of a griffin. He signaled Peter, Airies, Susan and Caspian in, and they got inside the castle walls smoothly and undetected. It was when they got into Professor Cornelius' room that conflict started to arise. The professor was missing, and Caspian insisted on finding him. "I owe him my life," he had said. They agreed that he would be able to find Cornelius and still get the gate open to let the troops inside in time. But he was wrong. When he found the professor, he also found out the truth about his father, which was that Miraz, his father's brother, had killed him. This led him to Miraz's room. Once they were found out, Caspian and Susan thought it best to just get out while they still could. Peter, on the other hand, was determined to finish this, and Airies went with him. As he, Caspian and Susan worked together to get the gate open, Airies defended them, keeping away the guards before at last the troops made it in.

They were strong, at first, as they always were when they were together. But soon, they started to falter. The Telmarines were too many, and better trained than the Narnians. Airies watched as above them Telmarine archers took their aim. And then Peter was shouting at them to retreat. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion.

An arrow was shot, heading straight for Peter, but it never hit him. Instead, it sank right into the heart of Thorin, who had leapt in front of Peter to take the shot. Airies' eyes connected with her companions, watching as he took his last breath. Then she was screaming. She was aware that she was screaming, but she could not hear it. She could not hear a thing. She tried to get to him, but two arms wrapped around her middle, keeping her from doing so. She kicked and twisted and pulled against the arms, but they held her firmly against them. They lifted her up while she still tried to kick against them. "Peter needs you. We need to go." It was Caspian, pulling her to his horse. She watched as Glenstorm, with Susan on his back, picked up Thorin. That's when it dawned on her. She knew that they may get out, but as long as the gate was open and functioning, the Telmarines would still be right after them. So as Caspian tried to help her onto his horse after him, she slipped out of his grasp and once against sent his horse flying away from her. He joined Peter outside of the gate, and once Airies was sure of it, she slammed her fist down onto the ground.

The cement beneath her cracked and buckled. The crack traveled all the way to the gate, up the wall that held the gate turner, and then continued up until it was breaking and the gate was flying shut. She knew that was it. She got ready to fight to the death, but then she was lifted into the air. Edmund's griffin had picked her up with its talons and was flying her over the gate walls. She screamed at him to drop her, and Edmund shouted at her to shut up, that she may be suicidal but he was not going to let her die for them.

Airies had condemned all of those Narnians to death. It was all she could think of as they came upon the How. It was her fault, all her fault. She would never be able to fix this.

When she and Susan made it to the front of the line, Peter and Caspian were fighting, putting the blame on each other. But neither of them were the ones to blame. They should be shouting at her. She killed those Narnians. She killed Thorin. "STOP IT!" She was screaming and shoving Peter and Caspian away from each other before she even realized what she was doing. And then she was sobbing. Peter tried to pull her to him but she shoved and hit him away. "Airies, stop," he whispered, and then he finally got to her. She continued to try to push him away, but it was half-hearted now, and he was able to get his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered again and again into her hair, but what was he sorry for? She should be the one apologizing. This was her mess. She should have died with them.

"How could you say that?" Peter was holding her at arm's length now. They were the only ones left outside at this point. Airies did not realize everyone had gone inside, nor that she had spoken out loud. She could only look at him. She had nothing else to say. "I want to bury him," was all she could say. Peter sighed. "Of course," he agreed, then he kissed her forehead. "I'll get the shovels."

Five minutes later, the pair of them were digging underneath the cover of the trees. It did not take long before they were ready, and Edmund was bringing out Thorin wrapped in Airies cloak. He gently put the wolf into the earth, and then using their hands they piled the dirt back over him. Lucy and Susan joined them.

"We should say something," Lucy said quietly. All eyes shifted downward. "Thorin," Peter started, stepping up first. "You were so brave. I owe you my life, and not just mine, but Airies' life as well. I will never get the chance to thank you for everything you have done for me, for this country, and for her. Your death will not be in vain, this I swear. May you rest ever peacefully."

Airies knew that she should say something, but no words came to her. Instead, she knelt down onto the ground and rested a hand on top of the dirt. The ground turned a faint blue under her fingers, and then a tiny tree spurted up at the head of Thorin's grave. "Rest easy, my friend," she finally whispered.

She did not notice that everyone besides Peter had left, she was not even sure how much time had passed as she sat with her hand on the ground. Peter held out his hand for her, and she slowly took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet and then into the How. Once inside, he pulled her into a hug. She felt his tears fall onto her neck.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

She pulled away from him. "Forgive you? For what? I did this," she cried, her tone completely disgusted.

Peter looked at her and shook his head. "This is on me, Airies. Not on you. I could have called it off. I could have… I could have…" But he could not get his words out anymore without breaking down.

"Peter, you did what you thought was right, what you had to do. Battles are dangerous affairs," Airies told him, and Peter could not help but chuckled as he recalled someone much wiser telling him those same words many years ago.

"Is He… is He gone?" he finally brought himself to ask.

"No. No, he's just waiting," Airies answered him, knowing right away who he was speaking of.

Peter sighed. "Waiting for what? How much longer do I have to mess up before he shows himself, Airies? I don't think I can wait any longer. I've lost all of my hope." His words hung heavy in the air.

Airies moved closer to him and they slumped down against the wall until they were sitting. "Then that's what he's waiting for," she said quietly. She took his hand and brought it to her lips. He rested his head on top of hers. She could feel his breath on her hair, and a shiver went down her spine. She had missed him, more than she had let herself think. "I love you," he whispered, and a grin broke out upon her face, despite everything that had gone on in the last 24 hours. "I love you," she whispered back, wanting to stay quiet so as to not break the moment.

"Not a day went by that I did not think of you, Airies. I'm sorry for leaving," his voice broke then.

"Sh, Peter, it doesn't matter. You're here now," she told him before cupping his face and pressing her lips against his.

A cough from the other side of the room interrupted them, and Airies smiled wide when she saw who it was. "Edmund."

"I just came to see how you were," he said quietly while sitting down next to her. She took his hand in hers and answered, "Better now," before turning back to Peter and giving him a glorious smile.

The room went silent then, and Airies whipped her head towards Edmund. "Ed?" she exclaimed, panicking because his heart had stopped beating. It picked up again, beating rapidly. His hands felt like ice under her skin. "Edmund!" she cried. "Airies, what's happening?" Peter questioned, moving closer to them and trying to catch his brother's eye. Edmund stared past them as if he could not even see them. And then he took a sharp, rattling breath. "Pete," he said, his voice hoarse. Airies moved out of the way before Peter had the chance to knock her over. "What is it, Ed?" Peter hounded him, his hands gripping his younger brother's shoulders. Ed's face was white as snow. "She's here, at the stone table."

Peter knew who Edmund meant immediately. Only one person could terrify his brother like this, and Peter would never let her have him again. He was on his feet and running towards the stone table room, ready to make sure that the White Witch never bothered them again.


	7. Chapter 7

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

"Have I lost her?"

Peter and Edmund were sitting outside leaning up against the How. Peter hung his head in shame. Edmund grasped his brother's shoulder. "Pete… she loves you, no matter your stupid decisions," he promised. And Peter did almost make the most stupid decision of his life. He had almost let the White Witch in. She spoke to him in his head. She said she could help him, and he believed her. "Argh, she won't get out of my head!" She was still there now, talking to him. He gripped the sides of his head and pulled at his hair.

"Pete, you're okay. She's dead. She can't come back," Edmund soothed him. Ironic that the boy who had once been so tortured by the White Witch was the one doing the comforting now.

Peter looked at Edmund and asked, "Can you go check on her?"

"I'm sure she'd rather-" Edmund began, but his brother interrupted him. "I can't face her. Please, Ed."

Meanwhile, Airies was with Susan and Lucy getting her arm stitched up. She had had a brush with a werewolves claws during the little skirmish before.

"There, all better," Susan exclaimed, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

Airies looked at her arm. "You are wonderful with a needle, Susan, thank you," she praised.

Susan blushed. "It's not a big deal. Sewing is one of my only talents," she murmured.

Airies snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"To be honest, Airies, I've always been sort of jealous of you," Susan admitted. Lucy whipped her head towards her oldest sister and gave her a confused look.

"Jealous of me? Why?" Airies was completely taken aback by Susan's confession.

"You are everything I am not, but so wish to be. You are brave, and strong, yet kind and brilliant. You have always been a true born leader. But since I've been away, I've doubted everything about myself." Susan's voice was feeble as she spoke, clearly embarrassed that she had said anything at all.

"Susan, you are every single one of those things and more. I was born to fight, not to rule. But you were. It's why Aslan chose you and your family. You are a kind and gentle Queen, but you are braver than most soldiers. You are not afraid to speak your mind, and it is a brilliant mind, Susan. You care so much for others, and I think it has blinded you from how worthy you actually are. Never doubt yourself," Airies told her. Susan gripped her hand and Lucy sighed. "War really does bring people together," she said, which made Susan and Airies break out into laughter.

"Am I interrupting?" came Edmund's voice from the doorway.

"Not at all, Ed, come join us," Lucy said.

Edmund walked in and knelt in front of Airies. "How's your arm?" he asked, applying a light pressure with his fingers to the outside of the stitches.

"Your sister worked her magic. I feel better already."

Edmund chuckled. "Yes, Susan is quite the healer." He slid his hands down to hers and sighed. "Pete needs you. He says he doesn't want to see you yet, but he's outside. You should go to him," he said quietly. Airies leaned down and gently kissed his head. "Thank you, Ed," she whispered before kissing Susan and Lucy's cheeks and exiting the room.

"That was sweet, Ed, doing that for Peter," Susan told him, brushing a hand lightly over his hair.

"He would do the same for me, if roles were reversed."

"You should tell her how you feel, Ed," Lucy suggested. Edmund shrugged. "It wouldn't matter. Her heart belongs to Peter," he said before standing up and leaving the room.

Airies walked outside and sighed gently. Peter sat with his feet hanging over the edge of the How. She quietly sat down next to him and rested a hand on his arm. She waited for him to speak first, and when he did his voice was filled with self-loathing. "How can you even stand to look at me? I can't even stand to look at me." He refused to meet her eyes while he said this; instead he chose to look straight ahead towards the trees. "Peter," she whispered, but he cut her off before she could get any further.

"No, Airies, I lost all hope. She was there in my head. She talked of how she could help. And I know what she is. I know what she does. But I know of her power, and for a moment… I lost my faith in Aslan."

Tears leaked from his eyes, and Airies could feel his pain. She traced her hand up his arm and to his neck. "Peter," she shook her head.

"I am a fool. I almost ruined everything, let down my people, because of my own selfish-ness."

"But you didn't," Airies pointed out.

"Because of you, Airies! Only because of you. If I didn't have you-"

Airies caught him before he could finish. "You don't need me, Peter. You are strong, even without me. But I am here for you, Peter. Whatever you need. You can't lose hope. It's all that we have. And if you feel yourself slipping, or you need me to remind you, I will every day, always."

Peter leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, always."

Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to plant a kiss on the top of her head. They had not gotten to just sit with each other, just the two of them, in a very long time. Before Peter and his siblings were tossed out of Narnia, they often took to climbing to the roof of one of the towers at Cair on clear nights to watch the stars and the moon. They were grown-ups then, what a strange concept that was. But even so, their feelings for each other today were just as strong as back then. They watched as the sun started to rise, bringing with it a golden light over the land and a gentle breeze. As it ruffled Peter's hair, he seemed to feel lighter, as if a great weight had been lifted from him.

"Peter… Peter," the wind whispered. Peter's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" he all but shouted to Airies.

"Hear what?" she replied, but the twinkle in her eye made Peter believe otherwise. He just chuckled and shook his head, and then he stood up. "We should get some rest," he announced, but instead Airies pointed off into the distance. "Pete…" she trailed off. He looked to where she was pointing and saw that Telmarine soldiers were starting to pour out from the trees. "I guess we won't be getting that rest then."

After what seemed like hours of discussion later, the How settled on a plan of attack. Edmund was on his way now to Miraz with a challenge to duel Peter. This was a form of distraction so that Susan and Lucy could escape to go find Aslan.

Peter sat now on the floor of a tiny room in the How, balancing his sword on his knees. He was a bit nervous to fight Miraz. He had not trained in quite some time and he knew that Miraz was much more skilled than he. But he also knew that he had to do this. With the rising of the sun this morning, a new sense of hope rose up in him as well. He just wished that he had some more recent training under his belt to get him by.

As if on cue, Airies entered the room.

"Edmund's just gone to Miraz. Do you think he will accept the challenge?" he asked her.

For an answer, Airies pulled out her sword and stared at him expectantly.

Peter nodded. "So that's how it is?"

Airies smirked and bowed to him as he pulled out his own sword. They stepped up to each other and crossed their swords in an X. It was up to her to make the first move, and she did not disappoint. She slammed her sword against his, and the crash of the metal echoed across the room. He charged back at her, but she spun around him and jumped up on a rock, using the momentum and height to help come down on him. Airies was fast, but Peter was already gaining his strength. As their swords clashed against each other in sync, almost as if they were partners in a dance, Peter was able to back Airies up against a wall, where he spun his sword around hers. Her sword dropped to the ground and Peter said, "I believe you just lost," as he trapped her against the wall.

She looked up into his face as he lowered his head to hers. She took advantage of his distractedness and took his own sword from his hand. He paid no attention to this, as it allowed both of his hands freedom to become tangled in her hair. Airies maneuvered them around so that she was now the one pinning him against the wall. She then gently pressed his sword against his neck and backed away from him with a grin on her face. "I don't lose," she told him.

Peter broke out into laughter. "Of course you don't," he said before kissing her. He lifted her up and trailed kisses along her face, causing Airies to laugh. "How is it that you can always make me feel so light? Like I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders?" As an answer, Airies took the initiative to plant kisses along his jaw.

"Good distraction," she whispered, and he chuckled. "You are definitely quite the distraction," he agreed, then kissed her again. "Will you find Caspian and send him in? He and I should talk." Airies nodded and turned away from him, but before she could leave, Peter grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

She sent Caspian in, and then sought out Edmund. He was with Glenstorm when she found him, just arriving back from their meeting with Miraz.

"He accepted," Edmund said shortly.

"I thought he would," Airies sighed.

"Yes, but I do not believe that the Telmarines will stick to their word of surrender. It is not in their ways," Glenstorm pointed out.

"No, I don't believe so either. So we'll need a battle plan. Ed, what do you think?" she asked.

"Me? Shouldn't we wait for Pete and Caspian?" Edmund questioned her.

"Why? You're a king too, Ed. You're just as capable to come up with a plan. You always have been. You're an expert. So again, I ask, what do you think?" With a wave of her hand over the dirt, a table appeared between the three of them, on top of which lay a blueprint of the How and the field that surrounded it. Edmund studied it for a while before saying, "Caspian and the centaurs will set up underground."

It had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

Airies stood on the ledge of the How, watching as the Narnians and Telmarines gathered around the spot where Peter and Miraz were to have their battle. Jeering and cheering took place on both the Narnian and Telmarine sides. Miraz was sitting in his throne-like chair, his two lords standing on either side of him, giving him words of encouragement and readying him for the battle. He did not look worried for a minute. In fact, from what Airies could tell, he looked confident. She let out the shaky breath that she did not know she had been holding.

A cough from behind her alerted her that someone was with her. "It should be me getting ready to fight my uncle, not Peter." It was Caspian. Airies shook her head at him. "No, this is Peter's fight. It always was," she told him.

"But it did not have to be. If I was not a coward, I would not have had to call."

Airies walked over to him and lightly touched his arm. "I'd call you many things, Caspian, but a coward would not be one of them. You have been braver than you should have ever had to be. Narnia is grateful to you."

He sighed and looked out towards Miraz and the Telmarines. "I'm not ready to be king. What if I turn out just like him?" His voice caught in his throat, and Airies quickly shook her head.

"You won't. You could never. You are ready, Caspian. I know you are. And I'll be here, every step of the way, to help whenever you need it. Peter will be here to guide you, and Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. We are all here for you," she said quietly, and gently grasped his hand.

"I owe you my life. I would be lost without you," he whispered before hugging her.

"We're friends, Caspian. You would do the same for me," they pulled apart, and Airies suggested they go get ready.

Caspian went to find Susan and Lucy to help get them ready, and Airies went to Peter and Edmund. She found them in an embrace, with Edmund clapping Peter on the back. "I can't do this, Ed. I don't want to die here," Peter said quietly, and Airies backed away, certain that she was not supposed to hear this.

"You can do this, Pete. Miraz has nothing on you. You are faster, and stronger, and you have learned from the best. You are High King of Narnia. Do not forget that while you are out there. Remember who you are." He finished off by tapping Peter on the chest directly over his heart. "I won't let you die here, Pete. You can count on that."

Airies knocked on the wall, interrupting them. "It's time," she said quietly. Peter looked at her and nodded, putting on a brave face. Airies nodded back and led them out of the How.

Side by side the three of them walked out into the sunlight, all feeling terrified. Miraz stood, waiting at the ready. It was silent now. Or were the Narnians still cheering? Airies could not hear anything other than her heart beating in her chest. It matched Edmund's almost beat for beat. She let out a deep breath and moved in front of Peter, blocking his view of Miraz. "Edmund was right. Remember who you are, Peter Pevensie." She placed her hand over his heart, and he grasped it quickly with one of his hands. "I'll see you on the other side of victory," she said before stepping behind him and making room for Edmund, who handed him his sword and placed his helmet on his head.

Peter looked into the face of his younger brother. He could not believe how grown up Edmund had become, and that he was thinking about this now, in the face of death. If someone had asked him two years ago if he ever saw Edmund becoming a wise, mature boy, the answer would have been no. But he was, and Peter noticed the change in him. "You can do this, Pete. Good luck," Edmund said while giving him a shove into the circle to meet Miraz. Edmund moved back next to Airies and lightly touched her hand. They gave each other a look, and then it started.

The two moved with grace, but that did not hide the fact that they were going for each other with every ounce of strength that they had. Their hits aimed to kill, and everyone could see that. Airies flinched at every blow that Peter took. She itched to be out there fighting with him. She felt helpless standing on the sidelines. All she could do was study Miraz and his movement so that she could give Peter as much advice as she could manage.

Miraz shoved Peter to the ground and stepped on his shield hard. The momentum caused his arm to pull upward in a way that an arm should not ever move. Edmund sucked in his breath and he and Airies both flinched. "Get up, Pete," he said under his breath. And somehow Peter did. He got up as quick as he could and slashed at Miraz's leg, making a deep cut in his upper thigh. The blood started to shed immediately. Miraz collapsed to the ground and Peter looked over his head to see a horse come galloping across the field, carrying Susan and Caspian but no Lucy. They agreed on a three minute respite.

Lucy had made it through. She was going to find Aslan. They were going to win this. However, Peter was still worried. Millions of thoughts were running through his head as Edmund hurried over to pop his shoulder back into place. He was scared. He had not been scared in Narnia since that first time he came here and was told that he had to take charge of an army and defeat and witch. There were so many things he wanted to say, just in case. He wanted to apologize to Caspian for his behavior, to tell Airies how much he loved her, to tell Edmund how much he meant to him as his brother.

Edmund was the closest to him right now. He looked right at him and said, "You know, you've always been there, and I never really- OW!" Peter howled. Edmund chose that exact moment to push his shoulder back into place. "Save it for later," he told him while clapping him on the shoulder.

Airies crouched in front of him and rested her hands on his knees. "He's weakening, Peter. You can do this," she whispered. Peter looked across the way at Miraz, who was glaring daggers his way, trying to intimidate him. It was working.

"I'm not so sure, Airies. He's tough."

"But you're better. He's not a great fighter, Peter, he just plays dirty. So all you have to do is fight a bit dirtier. And remember who you are and what you can do, High King," she advised before standing up. It was time. Caspian helped Peter to his feet, and then it was starting again.

This time, Peter felt different. They were right, Edmund and Airies. He was High King. He always would be. He had been gone from Narnia, yes, but that had changed nothing. This was who he was always meant to be, who he always would be, no matter what world he was in. This time around, he fought harder.

Miraz came at Peter and managed to knock his sword out of his hand. Peter watched as his dwarf-made sword slid across the ground out of reach. Just as Miraz swung his sword in a blow meant to take his head off, Peter ducked underneath it and punched Miraz right in his wounded leg.

Miraz went crashing to the ground and help up his hands in surrender. "Respite, respite!" he croaked. Peter stood still for a moment, thinking it over, and then he agreed and turned away. "Pete, behind you!" Edmund shouted just seconds after he turned around. Peter spun back to face Miraz just in time to grab his sword from MIraz's hand, twist it around, and stab Miraz in the stomach. This time, Miraz really did surrender. Peter stood frozen with his sword aimed for Miraz. Although he wanted with all of his heart to be the one to rid Narnia of this tyrant, he knew it was not his life to take. He passed his sword off to Caspian and walked off the stone circle. His battle was over.


	9. Chapter 9

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

They should have known that it would not be that easy. They should have known that the Telmarines would not bow down. They should have expected them to murder their own king with one of Susan's arrows and claim treachery against the Narnians.

And they did. That was exactly what Edmund had expected and made plans for. Airies silently praised Edmund's smart thinking. The Telmarines marched closer. The archers took aim. Edmund grabbed a bow. A horn blew from underground and then Peter was counting to ten. When he got to ten, the ground underneath the Telmarines collapsed and Susan shouted, "Fire!" Edmund jumped on a horse, Peter ran into the battle, but Airies stayed put. She picked out one of Susan's red arrows in the air and watched it fly and collide into a Telmarine. That was when Airies moved. She plunged her sword into any and every Telmarine who came towards her.

One soldier came up behind her and was able to get the best of her. He knocked her to the ground. She spun around onto her back, and he got on top of her and pressed his sword against her neck. She recognized him immediately. She had not told anyone that Miraz had been successful in capturing her once. This soldier had been in charge of her torture. He was cruel, crueler than Caspian I had been. His torture methods were archaic.

"Oh, I have missed you," he hissed. Airies spat in his face, but that just made him laugh. He pressed his sword deeper into her throat, drawing blood, and lightly caressed her cheek with his index finger. That's when she grabbed his throat with both of her hands, squeezed hard, and then set him on fire. Soldiers came over to try and save him, but Airies thrust out her hands and fire flew at them as well. Blood was pumping in her ears and she felt a rage rise up in her that she had not felt in quite some time. The Telmarines must die, all of them. She was going to kill every single last one of them. Fire spread around her, closing herself and some Telmarines in, keeping them away from the battle. She held her sword at the ready, but there was no need for it. The Telmarines were terrified. She could tell this, and she laughed. She did not know who she was right now, but the only thing that mattered was her rage. They all deserved to feel the pain that she was about to inflict on them.

But then, the ground was shaking, and tree roots sprung up from the earth. The roots grabbed all of the Telmarines in her little circle. Airies gasped. The trees were awake! With that realization also came the thought that she was not alone. She could feel his presence; Aslan. He was with her, and so was Peter. He had catapulted over the flames to get to her, and he looked frightened. He grasped her arm. "We need to go," was all he said, and she nodded. She let the walls of fire down and they went back to the fight. Susan was with them now, standing next to Caspian. Edmund abandoned his bow for two swords. They all looked at each other before charging once more at the Telmarines. The trees awakening brought back all of their hope. Aslan was coming, and they would continue to hold off the Telmarines until he showed.

The Narnians chased the Telmarines to the bridge at Beruna where Aslan was waiting for them with Lucy by his side. Airies breath caught in her throat as Aslan roared, awakening the river god. Narnia was waking up, becoming its old self. The river god swept away the bridge and Lord Sopaspian, and just like that it was over. The Telmarines surrendered, and the Narnians celebrated.

As night time fell, Peter set a fire for his siblings, Caspian and Airies. As the others fell asleep, Airies lay awake. She thought she was the only one, until Peter asked, "Do you want to talk about today?"

"No," she said shortly.

"Airies," he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Peter sat up on his side and faced her. "Alright, let me rephrase that then. I want to talk about today. What was that?"

She rolled away from him and feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Peter scoffed and she could practically hear his eyes rolling. "Talk to me, Airies. Let me in."

"What do you want me to say, Pete? Do you want me to give you an explanation? An excuse? I don't have one. Do you want to hear how I was alone for a very long time? I know that's not it, because you already feel guilty about leaving and I don't want to make it any worse. But while I was alone… Miraz succeeded. He caught me, and he held me hostage and that- that solider," she spat the word, "The one I lit on fire and watched burn… the things he did to me I can never come back from. I lost my magic because of him. I still see him, hear him, every time I close my eyes, and it causes such a rage in me. I'd like to say that rage makes me lose control, but it makes me gain control. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I liked it. That scares me. How's that for you?" She was openly crying now, something she absolutely hated doing, and she could not stop. She felt Peter moved closer to her and he wrapped an arm around her.

"He deserved it, Airies. He deserved to burn for what he did. But the others?"

Airies shook her head. "I just wanted them all to pay."

"And now they will," he whispered. They were silent for a time. Airies thought Peter might have finally fallen asleep, but then he asked, "How did you escape?"

"Funny you should ask," she said, chuckling in spite of herself. "I lost my magic. I couldn't escape. I lost all hope. One night, after torture, I was hanging in chains from the ceiling, half mad, when I heard your voice. It was everywhere, all around me. You were praying to Aslan to call you back. You were talking to me, telling me little things about your day, and how you were laying in the grass trying to escape away from everyone else, and how if you closed your eyes and listened just right, you could hear my voice in the wind, and it was like I was there with you. Just like that, you were here with me, in the dungeon, and that was all I needed. It brought my magic back, a little at a time, but it was enough."

"I remember that day. It was the first day I prayed to Aslan since I'd been back. I'm so sorry I left you, Airies. I had no idea what it had done to you."

Airies shook her head at him and shushed him. She reached up and touched one of his cheeks lightly. "I'm not alone. I realize now that I never was, and I never really will be."


	10. Chapter 10

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

The whole kingdom was in celebration. Soon, Caspian would be crowned the new King of Narnia. He would have responsibilities he had never had before, and they all would take on the job of rebuilding Narnia. But for now Caspian, the four Pevensies and Airies were at a lake by the Telmarine palace. They had decided that they should be kids for once. They played and splashed each other in the water. Around noon, they took a break to eat the lunch that Susan had packed them, and then they were back at it again. After eating, Edmund and Susan took turns skipping rocks, seeing who could get theirs the farthest. Caspian and Peter stood off to one side chatting away about something or other. Lucy and Airies sat on a blanket together. Lucy was braiding Airies' hair.

"It's good to be back. It feels like home again," Lucy said, and Airies agreed. "I just wish mum and dad were here too. They'd love Narnia. It really is beautiful. Mum especially would love it"

"What's your mother like Lucy?" Airies asked her. In all the years that they had spent together during the Golden Age, the topic of parents had never once come up. They had been living in a dream world then.

Lucy smiled. "Oh she's lovely. She's beautiful and kind. She knows the best bedtime stories. When I was younger she would tell me a new one every night. They were all about princes and princesses, fights against good and evil. If only she knew her children were in one of her stories. She'd like you, Airies."

"She sounds wonderful," Airies said wholeheartedly.

"She is," Lucy said eagerly, "I hope you get to meet her one day."

"Me too, Lucy." Airies leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I've missed your company, Lu. There has been no one like you in these last 1300 years. Do you remember when we used to dance with the Dryads?"

Lucy squeezed her hand. "Oh yes! They moved so quickly I could barely keep up!" Lucy laughed with delight at the memory.

"We should dance again." Airies looked around and then pulled Lucy to her feet. They ran to the trees and with a smile, Airies knocked on the trunk of one. It twisted and stretched its branches and then it woke up. Dryads flew out of the trees and surrounded the two girls. They both laughed as the Dryads giggled and spun around the girls, and then they were all dancing. Lucy and Airies joined hands and spun around. Their laughter never once faltered.

Peter watched them from a distance, a smile on his face. He had not seen Lucy so carefree in a while. He knew leaving Narnia had been especially hard on her. It hurt her worse than any of them, but she had always put on a good face. She alone knew that they would one day return to Narnia. He wished he always had her faith. He would from now on.

"You four are something else. I have much to learn," Caspian said. Peter looked at him and smiled. "Lucky for you, we have much to teach," he told him.

Silence fell upon them as Peter once more turned to watch Airies and Lucy. Caspian's gaze fell upon Susan, who was now basking in the sun with Edmund on the blanket. "My sister is fond of you, you know."

Caspian jumped and his cheeks turned red. Peter had caught him staring. "She's never really been fond of anyone, so I wouldn't take that lightly." With that being said, Peter ran off to grab his brother and drag him to dance. Caspian took a deep breath, readying himself, and then he went to ask Susan to dance. With a grin, Susan obliged, and then they were all dancing with the Dryads dancing around them. Everyone was happy.

Before the sun set, Airies and Edmund walked along the water bed. "You know I couldn't sleep in my bed last night," she said to him. He stopped walking and looked at her. She stopped walking as well and faced him. "I haven't slept in a bed for… well you know how long. I slept in the courtyard, under the stars. What's wrong with me?" she laughed. "I'm sorry," he apologized, although he laughed too.

Edmund looked away from her, trying to find something to distract him. He settled for watching Peter tickle Lucy. His heart sped up. He was thinking hard about something, and Airies could see it. "Something on your mind, Ed?" she asked as she took his hand.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry. Whenever I'm around you lately I just feel foolish, and like I can't talk, my tongue gets all tied up in knots and I don't know what to say. Nothing in my head makes sense except for you. And I know that you know, Airies, because you can hear my heart and the way that it speeds up whenever you're around," he confessed.

With a small sigh, Airies leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Ed," she said quietly.

"I know," he said, "but I had to get it out."

She reached over and took his hand again and gave it a squeeze as they started walking back to their group. "Don't ever forget about how important you are to me, Edmund. " He gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Ed, Airies, come on! It's time to head home!" Lucy shouted to them. Airies pulled his hand and together they walked back to their family.


	11. Chapter 11

D **isclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia characters and themes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

The coronation for Caspian was lovely. Airies, Susan and Lucy all wept tears of joy, especially at the moment that the High King crowned the new king himself. That part was exceptionally beautiful. The ball was even lovelier. The Narnians all rejoiced at the crowning of their new king. There was singing, and dancing, and all of the fantastic Narnian delicacies that the Pevensies remembered from their time. The celebration lasted well into the night, and the best part was that Caspian finally looked happy.

When they decided that they had had enough partying for one night, Airies and Peter slipped away from the others. He led her straight to the courtyard. "Edmund told me you haven't been sleeping in your bed," he answered her silent question. "So I thought we might lay awake and watch the stars like we used to."

Airies grinned and nodded her head in agreement. Peter had set up a fire pit in the middle of the courtyard and had set a blanket down next to it. Once he got the fire started they lay down on their backs and looked up at the night sky. It was a crystal clear night in Narnia. The moon shone full and bright and the stars twinkled down on them. It was everything Airies could have wished for.

Peter cleared his throat then said, "I have something for you."

"You do?"

"I've kept it since I left Narnia. I've had it since the Golden Age." He fished around in his pockets at this point until he found what he was looking for. What he pulled out was a ring, a beautifully simple ring that had a thin silver band and a tiny shining diamond. "I had the dwarves make it for me I don't even know how long ago. I had waited forever to give it to you, I think I had kept it hidden our entire reign, too scared to give it to you. It was an engagement ring at the time. I don't know what it is now but I do know that I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. And I always want you to have something from me, in case something ever happens. I completely regretted every day not giving it to you sooner. No one has ever meant more to me, Airies, than you."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she took the ring from him. "It's beautiful, Peter, thank you." She slipped it onto her left ring finger and showed it to him. He gently took her hand and kissed her fingers. They talked of their future and the years to come. They had so much time to be together now and much to plan for. They also talked of the past, and of their lives since they had been separated.

"So, tell me about when you became a pirate," Peter said with a laugh while he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

Airies chuckled before starting her story. "Well, it was around the time that the Telmarines first invaded. I had been captured with Tumnus. As they were bringing us to the castle I was able to overpower a few of them. Tumnus escaped. I was not so lucky. Caspian I had me chained up for a while in his dungeons. His soldiers were not nearly as bad as Miraz's, just a few scars. But Tumnus came back for me. He helped me escape and then we fled Narnia. We came upon a ship and they let us aboard, and we pirated. For years. It had been a good cover. We pirated until everyone died and it was just me. I laid a good twenty soldiers and Mr. Tumnus to rest at sea. And then I got my own crew and the cycle continued for I don't know how long, I lost track of time on the sea. But I continued until I just could not do it anymore. So I quit piracy when we came upon the Lone Islands."

When she paused, Peter laughed. At first he tried to hold it in, but then it came bursting out of him. "Mr. Tumnus a pirate?" he choked out.

Airies could not help but laugh with him. "Hush. It suited him well. He made a clever pirate," she protested.

"What happened then?"

"I met a magician actually." A smile graced her features as she remembered him. "I stayed with him for many years. He was absolutely brilliant and a wonderful magician. He helped me with my magic. But I missed Narnia too much, so I came back."

Peter nodded. "Sounds exciting and sad."

"It was. It was very much both. But I'm glad for it now. I'm thankful I survived all of it because it brought me here now with all of you," she said earnestly.

"I'm glad for it too. I'm just sorry that you had to be alone for so long."

Airies shook her head. "It's alright now. You're here, with me, now. That's all that matters." She snuggled into his side and they stayed that way until they both fell asleep.

When Airies woke the next morning she was alone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went to go see who she could find. That person was Edmund. He was looking for her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he greeted her.

Airies laughed. "Good morning, King Edmund. It's so quiet. Where is everyone?" she questioned.

"Aslan called everyone to the cliffs just on the edge of town. He said something about giving the Telmarines a chance at a new life. Come on, they're expecting us." He held out his hand for her and she took it in. They walked in silence towards where all of the Telmarines were waiting. Aslan stood in front of a tree. Standing off to both sides of him were Edmund's siblings on one side and a few noble Narnians on the other. Next to Aslan, silent and proud, stood Caspian. Airies and Edmund parted ways; Airies to go stand with the Narnians and Edmund to stand with his family. Airies tried to catch Peter's eye but for some reason he would not look at her.

Aslan gave the Telmarines the option to leave Narnia and start a new life for themselves. General Glozelle chose this path right away. He looked over at Airies. She met his eye and he inclined his head towards her; an apology. Lady Prunaprismia also chose this path. Aslan promised them a bountiful life for offering themselves up first. They walked through the tree, which twisted open to welcome them, and then they disappeared. Gasps and whispers ran through the Telmarine crowd. They did not trust this talking lion. They believed that he was just trying to kill them all.

That was when Peter stepped up and offered up his family. Blood went rushing to Airies' head. She could not have heard that right. Peter would never suggest that. But he was. He was trying to convince his siblings that it was the right thing to do. He gave Caspian his sword from Father Christmas. Caspian promised that he would keep it safe until they returned and Peter finally looked at Airies as Susan declared, "We won't be coming back."

Blood pumped loudly in Airies' ears. The world spun around her and she swooned on the spot. Professor Cornelius caught her before she fell to her knees.

"What do you mean?" she practically shouted. She was aware that a hush fell over the crowd of Telmarines and Narnians. Everyone was watching her.

"Airies," Peter started.

"What does that mean, Peter? Is she telling the truth?" But of course she knew the answer before she even asked the question. Queen Susan never lied.

Peter looked down, unable to hold her gaze any longer. "Yes," was all he said.

All the breath rushed out of Airies' lungs at his declaration.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" she heard Lucy ask.

Caspian moved over to Airies and grasped her arm as Aslan explained that Narnia had taught Peter and Susan everything that they needed and now it was time for them to return home. But that did not make any sense to Airies. Peter's home was here. How could he go away? He could not. This was not happening. This could not be happening. She just got him back.

And then he was coming over to her. They all were coming over to the Narnians to say goodbye. He slowly took her hands in his and even though she was fuming with anger, she let him do it.

"Airies," he sighed.

"How could you do this?" Her voice was low but dangerous.

"I have no choice. I am so sorry. I know I won't be able to explain it properly to you, but Aslan is right. I need to go… home. There are things I still have to do there. I've been selfish this whole time. This will be my first selfless act; leaving Narnia, leaving you." His words came out choppy and hard to understand because of his tears, but Airies got every word.

She did not know how, but she understood. She hated every word that he was saying. She wanted to scream and cry and hit him, but she had always known deep down that it would someday come to this. She just did not think it would come so soon.

"Come with me."

This startled her and she almost laughed but the tears were too strong. "I can't," she gasped, "There are still things I need to do here."

He nodded. He had known that would be her answer but he had to try. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic.

Airies took off the ring he had given her and held it out to him. "You should have this back. Some girl in England will be very lucky to have it someday," she told him, but immediately Peter shook his head.

"No," he said firmly, "It's yours. Only yours. There is no one I will ever love more than you… in any world." He took her face between his hands and kissed her softly. She nodded and kissed him back.

"I am so sorry," he choked out.

She held his hands at her face and squeezed them tightly. "Don't forget me, okay? Don't forget what you've learned here. And never forget who you are," she said, trying to give him a smile while she did so.

"I could never," he promised.

"I love you, Peter, no matter how far apart we are." He nodded and with one final he kissed he stepped away from her to say goodbye to the others.

Susan moved over to her next and gave her a watery smile. Airies quickly embraced her. "My dear, sweet Susan," she whispered. Susan chuckled into her hair. "You are my sister, and I have never been more proud to call you that. I wish you the best of luck in life. You are destined for greatness out there." The girls kissed each other on the cheeks and then Susan moved on and Lucy stepped up.

"Oh Airies," Lucy sobbed.

"It's alright Lucy, or at least it will be. Come back to me soon, Lu." She kissed the younger girls cheeks and then Lucy moved aside and made room for Edmund.

"Airies?" he said timidly.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon," she said stiffly, unable to put up this optimistic farce with Edmund. He would never have seen through it anyway.

"Will you be alright?" he questioned.

She shrugged and answered, "I guess we'll find out."

They stood looking at each other for a moment before Airies threw her arms around him. "Come back to me soon, Ed, please. I don't know how long I can stand it this time."

"Just be strong. We'll be together again soon. I love you, Airies, always," he whispered.

She pulled away from him just enough to give him a kiss that landed just outside of his lips. "Don't forget Narnia. Don't forget me," was the last thing she said.

The four Pevensies moved together and looked out over Narnia, with Peter and Susan doing so for the last time. They all tried to take everything in that they could, wanting to hold onto this memory for the rest of their lives. Peter's eyes locked onto Airies and she held his gaze before he turned around and led his siblings through the tree. It swallowed them whole and a sob broke out of Airies' lips as Caspian moved to her. She sank to the ground, clutching at her chest as if she could close the hole that had just opened up where her heart used to be. He moved to the ground next to her, followed by Trufflehunter, then the professor and the rest of the Narnians. Aslan was the last to come over. The Narnians parted and allowed him in. He rested a heavy paw on her shoulders and soon she was able to straighten up.

"It is not forever, Dearest One," Aslan told her quietly, and Airies nodded. Of course it could not be forever. They all would find a way to be together again someday. They were a family after all, and family was always forever.


End file.
